Rude Awakening: Part One
by werewolf hunter
Summary: (Fem Persia): Where are the demigods when the zombie apocalypse? How does the dead raise among the living? Maybe Rick group well finally find answers by a mystery amnesia girl with sea green eyes, and the one who is a smartass. I don't own Percy Jackson or the walking dead.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

'Where am I,' thought from a young girl around 14 or 15 years old who lay crumble onto the uneven earth out of nowhere in the woods, cover in dry blood, on her worn clothes, cover in twigs, leaf's, and black ashes as if she got out of the fire, along with her face is cover in dirt, and hair is matted down with sweat, grease, and dried blood. Her eyes are usual green blue color that swirl around like the sea that flinches when the sun blinks her. 'Who am I?'

She dug into her memory's that is nothing, but blurry imagines of faces that are supposed to be important that when she tried harder to focus on their features the amnesia girl gets a pounding headache,.

The only face almost clear up was a pretty woman with olive skin, slender, heart-shape face, angular cheekbones, hazel blue eyes, and long wavy brown hair look at the girl with kindness, and love even though she had a light scowl on her features "Persephone Amphitrite Jackson get up and get ready for school."

All of suddenly the memory went more blurry as if got wave away by a pebble. Making amnesia girl - Persephone blinks at this and mutters under her breath with a raspy voice. "It's Persia." Persia had a feeling that she prefers the nickname then the namesake of the goddesses of spring which made Persia blinks in surprise that she remember animals, places, knows she has a few disorders, etc.

And mostly blue chocolate chip cookies.

Persia snaps out of her thoughts when she heard a twig broke that she looks and her sea green eyes widen in shock and horror to see of what used to be a human being...the skin is pale as a corpse, thin, worn out clothes, a torn off jaw, sulked in cheekbones, eyes have yellow around the rings of dark eyes, and dull brown hair of the woman. Moaning and snarls as more came behind the dead woman.

"Eww," Persia says as she struggles to get up ignoring the pain in her body and bones are popping as she notice a filthy backpack near her. When, she pick up the bag to run. "they worse then Nereus."

 **I rewrote this chapter, and sorry I haven't been up to my promise, and I well try to update a another page next week or sooner. Hope you guys like this chapter better, and sorry for any of my grammar.**

 **I don't own Percy Jackson nor The Walking Dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

Persia grimace as she walks down the street cover in guts and blood as she clenches her side where a wound re-open, and pain in her ankle and her chest as if bull trample the amnesia girl.

She looks ahead as a grim expression came on her face to find a church with abandon burn cars, and tress surrounded the area. That the town isn't two far from here at all, and notice few of the dead.

A sign escape from the amnesia girl to see the dead moaning and groaning around the daughter of Poseidon. She nearly tenses up and her hand went towards her pocket as if it a habit. As if there is a weapon in her hands. Persia felt pity for the dead.

Instead of feeling a weapon, she found a smooth pen in her pocket that seems very familiar to her, and a memory appear with a golden sliver three foot, double blade, tight leather grip with a trident above the handle, and Anaklusmos is carve into the blade down the middle.

Shaking her head as she walks towards the church as the dead ignore the filthy girl. As she walks up to the church as her hand went towards the handle to slowly to push the door open, but to find it lock from inside.

Persia signs then knocks on the door three times to see if anyone is inside or to find the dead inside. A grim expression then a force grin appears on the girl face as the door slowly open to see a man with dark skin, lean, wide shoulders, angular cheekbones, dark eyes, and bald head wore a priest uniform.

"I have food," Persia says with a grin holding onto her back backpack. "I got food to spare all I ask to crash for a few days, and I trip onto a dead body to let you know I'm not a murder."

The man hesitates then nods that he moves to the side that he let the girl inside the church.

Later, on Persia cleaned herself up in the bathroom and used the jugs of water to scrub herself clean, and glad she had fresh clothes inside the bag, shoes, bandages, and alcohol. Cleaning her wounds good, even the smaller ones then to grab them, put on black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a green t-shirt with a blue jacket.

When she was done Persia looks at the mirror to see herself that she about 14 or 15 years old, deep tan skin with visible scars that are like sliver lines, with bandages cover her major wounds (She was surprise they were healing when she was in the tub) about 5'6, lean, curvy, narrow shoulders, heart-shape face, sharp jaw line, sharp Greek features, small nose, unusual blue green eyes that swirl around like the sea, surrounded by long thick eyelashes, and long black silky raven hair to her waist that almost look blue with a gray strip in her bangs. A strange leather necklace with clay beads that are in different shape the first a trident, the second one a golden fleece, a sliver bow, a maze, and the last name is the Empire state building with a names in Greek, and in the middle of the necklace is a sliver bronze trident. On her wrist is a watch with leather band, a sliver ring around the watch, and a sea creature inside the glass where it shows the numbers, a SPQR tattoo with a trident above, and a bar below it.

Unlike the woman who had fair tone skin, angular features, and brown hair. The only thing that Persia can see that how they are related is the nose, the face feature, and the eyeshape. Persia knows that woman is her mother.

Shaking her head as she grabs pieces of her hair to begin a French braid, so it won't get in the way.

' _It so strange,'_ Persia thought as she finished her braid to frown in the mirror. _'I'm positive that the world didn't when I was_ _ **awake.**_ _And I was in New York hanging with someone….'_

Persia snaps out of her thoughts when she heard the door open and slams shut close. The raven hair sense up as she hand went to the pen in her pocket for some reason. She left the room to see the rolls of benches, the stage where the priest stood and where is cans are at.

The priest stood frozen on the stage.

Her sea green eyes follow Gabriel gaze to see few mortals with gears like from Swap team, but they have a familiar symbol on their shoulder with shield.

A quick memory came to Persia

 _Persia watch the same girl running down the streets fast as possible to push citizens away from her path. To curse when a bullet went past the girl._

 _To watch the memory to see her hand went to her pocket to unclip it to see it form into a three foot, double edge sharp sword, with a tight leather grip, a trident above the handle, and Anaklusmos carve down in the blade meaning Riptide to spun around to swung the blade to block the bullets away from here._

 _Something hit her right arm…_

She cursed in a dead language silently as she uncaps Riptide as one of the men caught the girl. Persia swung Riptide as a bullet came at her that she easily dodges it, and to her surprise the bullets are slow motion.

Instead of being golden color the blade is sliver and the edges of the blade are a faint bronze color.

So, it gives Persia advantage.

Luging the raven hair girl swung the blade many times around her and dodges swung her fist into the face, and slice Riptide across the second one chest, and the third into the throat, then the first one tried to grab the former heroine, but she dodge his hand and snap his neck like a twig.

"Come on there are more coming," Persia pants out as she felt her wound re open. She grab her bag, then grab a few weapons from the dead man, and grenades from the pockets. The priest hasn't said anything then snaps at the man. "COME ON!"

He listens that he grabs a duffle bag as they ran out of the church, to run out of the church as fast of possible as they could go.

As they got far enough, well the priest bend over to gasp for air, that they are on a bridge with are abandoned cars¸ a broken bridge, and the dead that began to surround them. Persia notice the rock that can fit one person. Persia grab a knife from the bag and pass it to him.

"Stay on the Rock," Persia said as she pushed the knifes toward him then. "I'll draw the others away."

With that Persia ran in other direction.

As she ran into town Persia looks at the sword Persia grab a clean knife and a clean rag. Putting the rag into her mouth as she shoves the knife into her arm.

As Persia finished Persia put the device in a house and she made trap in, even around the town with Walkers into busses and houses. Wiring grenades to burn out cars, even on roof, and…. well ever since of the town.

When the raven hair was done, she left the town where was the priest is at to see a group here about 13 not including the toddler in a woman arms with corpses on the floor. Persia ignores them and ran past them as possible as if she had hellhounds on her heels.

 **BOOM!**

The ground shook violently and heard guns firing and more explosions around them and screams.

As Persia keep on running the others follow her lead when they heard a lot of explosions and shooting.

 **Sorry I haven't been updating been busy with school and Work.**

 **And sorry more my Grammar because this a quick chapter.**

 **Don't own TWD nor Percy Jackson.**


End file.
